Drawing Board
by mariegilbert
Summary: My first attempts at writing any sort of fanfic, these will be drabbles based off of prompts- eventually a wide variety I hope of categories. Sorry with a lack of description!
1. Window

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe, although if I did, I wouldn't be hoping to win the lottery!

Window

Tap, tap, scratch. 'It's just a branch, it's just a branch…it's just a branch!' Tap, tap, scratch. 'It's just a branch,' he thought, 'it can only be a branch…what else would be at my window? It's only a branch…' he kept muttering to himself. The next tap down his window was followed by a slow, high-pitched scratch, like a fork on a glass plate. 'I have to look, and see- I have to know that it is only a branch.' He got up, and crept closer to his window. Peaking behind the curtain, he let out a loud gasp- 'it _isn't _just a branch, it's an owl!' he quietly whispered. Slowly he opened the window just enough to see what it had tied to its foot, 'I hope I don't regret this,' he thought. As he slowly stuck his hand near the owl to untie the paper he held his breath, and pulled his hand back in quickly after retrieving the paper. Carefully, he opened the paper that was surprisingly addressed to him, and began to read,

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At reading that, his eyes narrowed, and he muttered to himself while ripping the paper up, 'But there's no such thing as magic.'


	2. Pain

Pain

Pain. Unbearable pain. It was all he could feel, pain causing his chest to tight so much he could barely breath. Why, why did these things always happen to him? It wasn't fair! Hadn't he suffered enough? Flashes came to him so suddenly he could hardly process the images…

His 'childhood' if you could call it that…the loss of his parents, the loss of a friend before the friendship even stood a chance, the loss of the only father figure to ever care, the loss of a 'grandfather', the loss of safety and innocence, and lastly, the guilt of taking a life.

Sitting up suddenly, head in his hand, he heard Ginny calling his name in the background. He looked around, "still in the chamber apparently," he thought to himself. Standing up shakily, he pondered the images he had seen as he lay dying on the stone floor. Shaking his head, he started walking back to the entrance of the cave, and silently prayed that those images would never come to pass.


	3. Want

Want

Pain. It was all he could feel in his unbalanced state. It caused his chest to tighten so much he could barely breath. Why did things never happen for him? It wasn't fair! Hadn't he suffered enough? He just wanted things to go his way once, just once! He wanted to be Harry's friend, but Ron prevented that from ever happening. He wanted to learn to fly too, but that didn't happen. He had wanted to go to the Yule ball with Hermione, but she was never around in the common room to ask. He wanted to be noticed and liked by others, was that so much to ask for? He had wanted one good friend, and even that hadn't happened. He was pushed into the background, always the background, never a leader. He sighed. The only redeeming thing in life, was Luna and her nargles.


	4. Tonks

A/N: Wrote this from a post in Kay's yahoo group!

Groaning as the sun shone in through the curtains, Tonks squeezed her eyes shut while on the bed trying to remember what happened last night. 'I know there was drinking, and lots of it...the war is finally over...but how did I get down here, and where is here?' Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed the clothes thrown about the room...slowly she rolled over on her side to see who was in bed with her and gasped when she saw him.

'Oh god, it's Snape! How did this happen, although based on the room, it was quite a night. I'd better leave before he wakes up and notices me, maybe he won't remember anything with how much we all drank!' Climbing out of bed she tried to be as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake Snape as she left, when she tripped over something and crashed to the floor. Looking down, she saw what caused her downfall- a pair of pants with nothing else near them, great, defeated by a pair of pants.

"Stop sneaking about," a gruff voice said, "get back in bed you clumsy buffoon."

Tonks sat on the floor and pondered quickly, 'to get in bed, or to leave anyways...' and with a fleeting memory of the night before, decided that sleep sounded good as she climbed back into bed and sighed content with her bed partner.


	5. Feud

A/N: Have never, and never will own any of the HP characters or anything related to it. Also, in this, I'm using names in the families…but its set several generations before these names are referenced in the books.

Feud

"You're my best friend Bilius, but I don't want to marry your sister!"

"Well, what can we do? Our parents won't care, why would they listen to what we have to say, we're only seven!"

"The only families I know that never have to marry, are those who are feuding against each other…so a feud between the families?"

"But Abraxas, how do we make our parents feud? They want this contract so much; they wouldn't start a feud for any reason!"

"Well Bilius, we'll just have to start the feud ourselves…"

"But what about us? I don't want to stop being your friend Abraxas."

"We can start the feud, and just write to each other with our two-way journals…and just not use our names so no one will know."

Plotting a family feud turned out to be much harder than either Abraxas or Bilius had counted on, but their determination persevered and a week later met back together to give the oaths of their feud to one another. As they pulled away from their last hug, Bilius spoke, "From this day forward, no Weasley shall ever marry a Malfoy from the line of Bilius Arthur Weasley Jr. and Abraxas Lucius Malfoy." A flash of light hit Abraxas and Bilius sealing their oath.

A few months later, their parents finally had the marriage contract drawn up and ready to sign only to find that it had been made invalid. "What is going on?" both fathers said at the same time, seeing their sons glancing back and forth.

"Well, Abraxas and I made an oath that our families would never marry."

"Why would you do that?" asked Bilius Sr.

"Honestly?" Bilius inquired.

"Yes, honestly!"

"Well, we were learning about the color wheel in class…and we don't want any children in our family with pink hair!"


	6. Orange

a/n: I'm not a huge Ron fan, but I do laugh when I think of him and his obsession with Quidditch, so here's to his team!

Orange

"Thank god for Hermione," Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food. 'Pumpkins, juice, soda, carrots, cheese, Doritos, Gatorade, the list goes on and on,' he thought. 'All these amazing things to eat and drink that are orange! And this 'food coloring' that Harry mentioned, to help make things be orange that aren't…genius! I wonder what other muggle things are orange just waiting to be found and eaten!'

"What are you doing Ronald?" Hermione asked as she sat down at Ron's table, covered in orange things, "and swallow your food before answering!"

A gulp of food washed down with his orange Gatorade and he sighed, "Celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" thinking of any occasion she may have forgotten, coming up with nothing.

Ron grinned and looked at her, "The Cannons finally won a game!"


	7. Beautiful

a/n: part 1 of 3…and I'll be gone for a week for a friend's 21st birthday and a baby/bridal shower!

Beautiful

The first time I saw her I was in awe of her beauty. Her glowing golden eyes with specks of black splattered around her irises. Her white feathers gave her an ethereal aura, as if she were blessed by Merlin. The patterned black feathers across her chest and wings were simply breathtaking. Her name, Hedwig, was just as perfect as her. She was worthy of my love, but her heart was taken. It was consumed by love for her master. I even loved _that _about her, but resigned myself to an eternity without her.


	8. Handsome

a/n: part 2 of 3…and I'll be gone for a week for a friend's 21st birthday and a baby/bridal shower!

Handsome

I saw him watch me. If any of the small-minded wizards had ever noticed his stare, they would have believed it to be focused on my master. But I knew he watched me, because I watched him. His handsome red feathers were groomed to perfection even before his burning day which I was lucky enough to witness once. I knew he was saddened by my love for my master, but my master needed all I could give. Maybe in my afterlife, I shall meet him again.


	9. Afterlife

a/n: part 3 of 3. Last bit before my little get away!

Afterlife

I opened my eyes afraid of what I'd see. I remembered flying in front of a green light headed to my master, but it wasn't his time, he was still a fledgling compared to me. Turning my head I saw familiar things, yet couldn't place them. Then, I let out a squack as I realized I was pure white and built differently. How hadn't I noticed _that!? _

'Because you're experiencing the shock of dying,' trilled a majestic red bird.

'I know you. Where am I, what am I?'

'You, my lovely Hedwig, are currently in Hogwarts, and are now an ice phoenix.'

Oddly enough, I just accepted his words, they just felt right. Then, it felt like a dam broke in my mind and I remembered everything. 'Oh Harry, he'll be heartbroken I died!'

'He will, but you will see him again soon. First beautiful, I want you to know I've loved you for years.'

'I know Fawkes, and I can love you back now that Harry will be bonded to me. You will be my first priority from now until forever.'


End file.
